oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Ernest the Chicken
Details Walkthrough Veronica wants you to find her fiance, Ernest. She says he entered Draynor Manor and hasn't come back yet. Enter the manor. If you want to see what happened to him, climb up the stairs and keep going up the floors until you reach the top. Talk to Professor Oddenstein, who will explain that Ernest was turned into a chicken. However, to change him back, the professor needs parts that were stolen and are somewhere in and around the manor. You need to help him find a pressure gauge, a rubber tube, and an oil can. Without these you cannot complete the quest. Finding the Pressure Gauge, Rubber Tube, and Oil Can Pressure Gauge To get the pressure gauge, you will need fish food and poison. Fish food is found on the second floor, in the room behind the staircase. To get the poison you need to go to the small room immediately south of the kitchen in the Ground Floor. It's a green bottle on the floor. Look for these two items, and when you've obtained them, go outside the manor through the east door, grabbing a spade if you don't already have one, and look for the fountain on the south-west side of the manor. Use the poison with the fish food so that it becomes poison fish food (hints the names). Use the poisoned fish food with the fountain that's at the south-west end of the manor to kill the piranhas in the water in order to grab the gauge. Then, search the fountain to get the gauge. If you don't use the poisoned fish food on the fountain, you will be bitten by the piranhas and take 1 damage. Rubber Tube Find the spade in the room near the back door. When you've found it, take it and then go outside. Look for the compost on the west side of the manor. Use the spade with the compost and you will get a key.Go back into the manor through the front entrance, open the door containing the room with the skeleton. The skeleton will attack you before you grab the tube or after you pick it up, regardless of your level. If you enter the room, the door will close behind you, but you will have the key so the door will open again. Oil Can There is a secret room in the manor. Access to this room is through a secret door that can be found by searching the bookcase in the westernmost room on the ground floor. Look for a ladder that leads downwards, and climb down it. You will be in the basement. There will be doors and switches around you. Follow these instructions to obtain the oil can. You will need to use your map. Instructions: #Pull lever A #Pull lever B #Enter the north eastern door #Pull lever D #Enter the south western door #Enter the southern door #Pull lever A #Pull lever B #Enter the north western door #Enter the western door #Enter the northern door #Pull lever E #Pull lever F #Enter the eastern door #Enter the eastern door #Pull lever C #Enter the north western door #Enter the western door #Pull lever E #Enter the eastern door #Enter the southern door #Enter the southern door #Enter the western door. You will now be in the room containing the oil can. Grab it, and leave the basement. Once you have left the basement you must pull the lever to exit the room. Players may go up the ladder and then back down to reset all of the levers. Ending Go all the way up to the top floor and talk to the professor. Give him the items and he will fix his machine. Ernest will be turned back into a human. When Ernest is done talking to you, you will get a message saying you have completed the quest. Reward * 4 quest points. * 300 coins. * Members can also use the Portal in Draynor Manor's attic in the same room as Professor Oddenstein to gain access to the Killerwatts, a level 55 monster which requires 37 Slayer to kill. You must wear Insulated boots to kill them. Music Music tracks unlocked: Tiptoe Category:Quests